The present invention relates to a system for transmitting alignment data from the turret of an aircraft carrier to aircrafts which are stationed on the flight deck ready for takeoff.
An initial alignment of the airborne navigation instruments on the aircrafts such as the inertia data computer is indeed necessary and each aircraft must receive from the turret the data defining the aircraft carrier reference system, that is the speed components, the position (latitude and longitude), the course, the pitch and the roll of the ship.
In order that the transmission takes place under the best conditions of discretion and military security, the transmitting field should be adjusted as narrowly as possible to the flight deck so that the transmitted information can be received only within or in the immediate vicinity of the flight deck. Furthermore, the reception should be excellent at any point of the flight deck and immune to extraneous interferences.